


【瞳耀】无援

by SpringInAlley



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringInAlley/pseuds/SpringInAlley





	【瞳耀】无援

不顾明媚的阳光奋力地想从外面钻进来，废弃的厂房二楼昏暗依然，空气满是潮湿霉变的气味。原本窗口的位置被横七竖八的木条遮掩着，透过间隙往下看，sci的队伍撤出了大楼。回头看着已经把自己拷在房梁上的白羽瞳，蓝成霖胸中憋闷多年的怨气总算是找到了出路。  
   
几下拳脚白羽瞳还是耐得住的。压下一阵疼痛，除去难以掩饰的憎恶，白羽瞳的脸色称得上是平静。他侧头去看被吊在一旁的展耀，身上只剩下薄裤单衣，在已经快入冬的天气里看得他一阵不放心。展耀正双眼滚圆地瞪着他，有些气急败坏，像是猫咪被入侵了地盘。白羽瞳这么一想，一下子没忍住笑出了声。

警局人尽皆知，白羽瞳其人就是钢板一块，软硬不吃，不高兴了谁的面子都不给，难对付得很。与此同时，他的弱点也很明显，而且很好拿捏。蓝成霖见两人眉来眼去旁若无人，心下有气。跟白羽瞳硬来摆明了是是收效甚微，他心念一转，就把气加倍地撒在展耀身上。

展耀白白生了一副宽肩窄腰的骨架子，个子窜得比白羽瞳还高，可惜好文厌武体能极差，长期处于亚健康状态。他后槽牙咬得死紧，硬是把到嘴边的惨叫生生咽了回去。但毕竟从小连父母的打都没怎么挨过，对方下手又极重，每一棍下去都好像要直接抽在他的内脏上一样。下去没几棍，展耀已然有些恍惚，肚腹连带着胃抽搐着像针扎一样疼。下意识地想躲开毒打，可双手被过头吊紧，作势要逃的扭动也只是把毫无护持的腰侧送到别人棍下罢了。

被反手的一棍碾过后背，展耀只觉天旋地转，耳鸣顿时盖过了白羽瞳愤怒的引战叫骂声。他迷迷糊糊地想自己是不是吐血了，垂头透过眼皮之间在面前的水泥地上搜索了好一会儿，还好没找到血迹。

白羽瞳眼看着他的身子慢慢撑不住地软下去，还拼命睁着眼企图保持清醒，忘了还有手铐这茬，只想冲上去查看展耀伤得怎么样的了。金属和房梁疯狂扯动摩擦的声音非常刺耳，但也比蓝成霖阴恻恻的说话声好听，“白sir，这就心疼了？这才只是开始呢。”

白羽瞳盯着蓝成霖从旁边移过一张木台，推到展耀身前停住。粗糙的木块被钉子胡乱地钉紧，表面上脏乱得脱了形。蓝成霖喘了口气，猛地抬脚压在桌沿上往前一踹，木台立即向前撞在展耀肚腹上，引起一声吃痛的闷哼。  
   
“你干什么？！”白羽瞳停止了怒骂。他的感觉非常不好，声线不由自主地压得极低。蓝成霖联想到了那些受到极端威胁的猛兽，从喉咙深处发出低沉的嘶吼，以此来警示驱逐入侵的敌人。可惜，就算你白羽瞳是再猛的老虎，现在也只是困兽不是？  
   
蓝成霖冷笑，不理会白羽瞳，抬脚压着木台继续向展耀身前推。木台边缘木刺铁锈粗糙，随着恶意的施压不断地剐着展耀身前的衬衫和皮肤，直到桌沿顶到了他的下腹处才停止，只余下脚尖能勉强着地。

展耀倒抽着气缓解来自腹部皮肤里外的刺痛，突然寒毛倒立僵硬了身体，因为一只陌生的手贴上了自己的后背，异常的轻柔甚至带有安慰的意味。他本能地觉察出自己正被对方当做一件什么东西掐在手里向他人炫耀，心里不由得一阵反感，挣了两下想甩开过分亲密的触碰。

全身只有双手和下腹有着支撑，反抗的挣扎很轻易地被制服。蓝成霖擒住展耀的脚踝向两边拉开，分别用麻绳系在两旁的桌脚。此时被迫打开的双脚完全离了地，吊着双手手腕的绳子被解开，展耀瞬间失了支撑点，身后被推了一把往前摔在身前的台面上，额角磕在木板上发出一声闷响惊得白羽瞳心里一紧。  
   
蓝成霖把展耀半个身子压在台面上，肆无忌惮地伸手到他身前解他的西装裤，“全港警界都知道展白两家交好，两家的儿子亲得像亲兄弟一样，”，皮带被解下，随手一甩，刚好在白羽瞳脸侧留下一道红。蓝成霖自恃得胜，不怕死地迎着他的目光，语带戏谑，“展启天跟白允文知道你们兄弟相奸吗？”  
   
“你混账!”白羽瞳暴怒得控制不住地全身发抖，但心底涌起的心虚让他一时无法像一开始那样破口大骂与蓝成霖针锋相对。

“小白……”展耀还没从眩晕里恢复，一时间连移动根手指都困难，出声虚浮得还不如被大雨劈头浇过的奶猫。可白羽瞳就是听到了，深吸两口气生生把怒火压制下去。

蓝成霖乐见白羽瞳失控但又无能为力的样子。拽着展耀的手腕，用皮带反绑在身后，嘴里一刻不闲，“家门不幸啊! 白允文展启天当年也是警界传奇了，生出这么些个儿子净是喜欢男人，啧啧啧。”

蓝成霖从墙脚袋子里掏出一个包裹，不由分说地从身后勒在白羽瞳脖子上。回身又掏出一个长条形状半透明的小匣子，掐开展耀的颌骨，把东西塞进他的齿间。展耀下意识扭头想把嘴里的东西吐出去，被人一手扣住后脑一手托住下颌制住。等了两秒，手下的人迅速冷静下来放弃了无谓的挣扎，蓝成霖才稍微松了手，托起展耀逼迫他看自向自己。

“展博士，拿稳了。”蓝成霖却是直直地盯着白羽瞳，“我手底下那些个废物连弄这点小事都能办砸了，只能凑合拿这个跟你们玩了。虽说这东西没预设的那么灵敏，但是，我保证这小东西不牢靠得很，掉地上能摔爆，太用力会咬裂。”说着边拽起展耀的头发，逼着他向白羽瞳展示自己的虚弱。白羽瞳没多听清蓝成霖讲了什么，只看清了展耀被磕破的额角正往外渗着血。迫切地想确认他安好，可展耀神色间尽是难堪，一直垂着眼不看他。激活器有一掌长、口红那么粗，衔在牙关里显得有些吃力。蓝成霖伸手把东西往里推了推，展耀只能极力张开了口，塑胶壳磕着牙齿发出脆响，“白羽瞳的命现在可就在你这张嘴里了。他身上的那包燃料量倒是不大，可把他一个人烧成灰还是够的。” 如他所料，展耀随着他的话比原先更加地安静了下来，仿佛连呼吸的身体起伏都加倍地轻微。两根手指突然戳进被迫大开着的上下颌。展耀无处可躲，只能被人放肆玩弄粉红的舌头。“你可要记得，要是你的小男朋友成了灰，这里面可有你的一份啊。哈哈。”

趁展耀不敢轻举妄动，几下用力把他仅剩的贴身衣物撕扯掉，想了想，又弯腰连带鞋袜都一起除掉，苍白瘦削的身体被完全暴露在阴冷的空气里。展耀的脚掌按身高比例来说相对偏小了一些，单看脚比身上还更瘦，蓝成霖握着他的脚掌像是抓住了一只折了翅膀的鸽子。顺势在他脚底搔刮着，手里一直安静着的人，至此才被逼得不安地卷紧了脚趾，像被捏在手里的鸽子终于忍无可忍地扬翅想逃，却也只是徒劳的挣扎而已。展耀被毫无规律的刺激逼得呼吸急促快要喘不过来气，压抑的喘息从无法紧闭的牙关里溢出，一指粗的麻绳勒进了脚腕的皮肤。急喘声很快就被逼成了隐隐的哭腔，蓝成霖才满意地停下，“这就对了，待会儿可也别装死啊。” 

展耀喘得脑子缺氧，还没来得及反应过来这话什么意思，后穴猛然被异物毫无准备地破开侵入，喉咙里猝不及防地挤出一声几乎是尖叫的呻吟。他自知失态，立刻强忍着掐断了发声。肠道入口干涩，蓝成霖手底下加了几分蛮力想硬来，也只能勉强塞进去小段指节，换来身体主人吃痛后加倍的肌肉收紧和抽气声。蓝成霖倒是有些惊讶了，“哟，白sir，这紧的，还是个雏啊？” 

白羽瞳已经不得不承认自己大概已经猜到接下来要发生的事，原本就偏白肤色现在一片惨白。双唇抖着，碰了一碰却没发出声音。他从来没这么怕过，生怕自己错发出一个音节或错露出一个表情，会转化成加倍的痛苦报复在展耀身上。

蓝成霖早发觉了两人关系绝不止是兄弟发小，却没想到雷厉风行惯了的白羽瞳居然能忍到现在。在这种事上被别人捷足先登，对白羽瞳来说绝对是比死了更难受。

 从地上捡起半支机油，随手倒在展耀腰窝里，双指往里一沾后继续方才的开拓。手底下的身体依然紧张得无法放松分毫，却因为油脂的润滑再也无法有效地抵抗，经不住几下用力戳刺就被破开了来。突然，展耀腰里猛地一颤，被撑开的牙关里窜出一声急促的呻吟。白羽瞳见蓝成霖一挑眉，手下动作不再像方才那样胡乱翻搅，但展耀全身却开始像失控般一阵阵地剧烈痉挛抽搐。激活器还死死地被衔在嘴里，高声的呻吟喘息止不住不断地从嘴里溢出。

双指抽离，展耀瘫伏在台面虚软得像融化了一样。蓝成霖偏不放过他，当着白羽瞳的面把手探向展耀的身前胡乱地揉抓了几把，随手蹭在了展耀光裸着的背上，留下一道碍眼的痕迹混杂着发黑的机油、半透明的肠液和一点白浊。抓起展耀的下颌，拇指重重地揉按着他的侧脸，“白sir，有这么个大美人在跟前这么多年光看不吃，你是不行啊，还是当代柳下惠啊？” 白羽瞳投鼠忌器，只能铁青着脸色一言不发。蓝成霖笑得更加嚣张，想继续去戏弄展耀以便在宿敌的脸上激起更难看的颜色，低头刚好对上了一双眼，还没来得及开口就先愣了一下。不似一贯温温和和的样子，展耀眼神冷冰幽深，像是能盯到人的心里头去。蓝成霖不禁心头一寒，下意识地向往后退一步，立即又回过神来干笑了两声，复上前两步掐着展耀大腿内侧的嫩肉狠拧，“怎么，展博士生气了？听不得别人说你的相好的一点不好？嗯？”

展耀皱着眉头，梗着脖子一声不吭，赤裸的身上泛起一层红。比起白羽瞳的命，身体一时的苦什么也不是。下颌已经酸痛难忍，展耀极力地稳定自己的呼吸，暗示自己隔绝肉体上的不适，把所有的注意力放在口里的小匣子上。

务必要撑到救援就位。  
   
“呃！…嗯……”展耀没有预料到蓝成霖会为了折磨他们做到这个地步。巨大的撕裂和胀痛感暴起，隔离灵肉的努力毫无防备地被击穿瓦解。展耀大口抽着气，心里又暗暗有些庆幸蓝成霖早有准备，在捅入的瞬间一手掐紧了他的腰侧，另一手下了死力把自己往台面上压，控制住了他应激的猛然一弹 。不然，他非常肯定自己一定已经摔在地上了。

“别乱动啊大美人，想让你的小男朋友化成灰吗？”不等展耀适应放松，蓝成霖已自顾自地大开大合起来。展耀被连捆带抓无处可逃，被迫一分不少地承受身后每次抽插引起的剧痛——进入时，不断胀大的性器在内壁撑裂撕开新的伤口，退出时，伤口里的嫩肉又要被重重碾刮一遍，周而复始。

刚开始，展耀还试图稳住呼吸放松身体，以便减轻伤害。可身后的冲撞又重又急，还没等到他聚起精神，就已被连续的顶弄和剧痛弄得几近昏迷。被撑开的下颌此时已经疼得麻木。展耀自小家教严，尤其注重仪态，当下却根本没能察觉到多余的涎水正不断从他嘴角往外淌。他不知道自己的侧脸已被涎水染得一塌糊涂，只知道不能惨叫，更不能昏过去。

察觉到展耀神智恍惚间松弛下了肌肉，蓝成霖有些不满，更不甘心让人在这个当口昏过去。伸手把展耀的脚踝从两边的桌腿上解下，趁着他无力挣扎起身，一手拎起他的右腿提到自己的腰间，任另一腿下垂着脚尖碰地，一手掰开身前紧拢着的臀瓣，露出藏在里面被磨得红肿外翻的穴口，把自己肿胀着的肉棒一把插回到泥泞的甬道里，继续着里外抽送。

展耀的柔韧性一向不怎么样。被往后掰着右腿吃了痛，混乱的意识来不及控制被生生掰断骨头的恐惧，便立刻如人所愿地绷紧了腰腿和臀，无可避免地重新夹紧了在体内进出驰骋的硬物。他也没意识到左脚尖碰地是被故意摆弄出来的姿势，下意识地想要踮脚抬高身体，以减轻右腿的扭曲。脚尖一用力，就又把屁股里的东西夹得更紧，徒劳地加重了肛口甬道里的摩擦，关节的疼痛却毫无减轻。

温热的肠道反复地紧缩，而后又脱力地放开。蓝成霖被这一阵一阵地夹得前所未有的爽快兴奋，扬起手掴了几把在自己身下徒劳耸动着的臀，又被苍白皮肤上淡红的掌印勾起更汹涌的施虐欲。

展耀又疼又累，被人牵了绑在后背的手也没大顾得上留意，直到被剥开了手指，贴在自己身后那处穴口边上。他后知后觉，被烫了一般下意识地卷起了手指，又立即被强硬地剥开，按回原处。入侵者的器官在掌心指尖的摩擦异常清晰。肛口的肌肉收缩，原来只能是让无辜的嫩肉被一遍遍地拽出又塞回，而对肉棒的重复鞭笞根本无能为力。

自己爱惜了小半辈子的宝贝，却被别人当草一样随意糟践是什么感觉？

白羽瞳生平第一次尝到所谓心如刀割。一把生锈的钝刀一下一下地剐在心上，每一下都极慢，疼痛被拉得极长。没有喷涌而出的血花四溅，而是像是凝固了一样，只能等待着握着心脏的那只手大发慈悲地用力一攥，黑红的血才能慢悠悠地从无数的刀口里渗出来。

展耀疼得筋疲力尽，几乎已是毫无挣扎。左脚脚尖还在徒劳地伸着，却已经失了抵住地面的气力。耳边蓝成霖还在叫嚣着逼问他舒不舒服爽不爽之类的下流话，展耀却连难堪的精力都分不出来，令他作呕的声音逐渐地模糊了。 白羽瞳只盼他尽快昏死过去，但跟他预料的一样，展耀没有。熬到最后，即使是被弄得受不住地几近昏迷，展耀也只是不住地双目翻白，双颊肌肉抖得不像话，可激活器还是稳稳当当地被衔在口里。

清白无辜的那个手无寸铁一丝未着，作恶的禽兽偏偏衣冠楚楚地耀武扬威。

白羽瞳目眦尽裂，泪水从眼里止不住地淌，怔怔看向展耀的神色跟死不瞑目的吊死鬼也差不了多少。他听见自己尖锐的狂叫在脑子里横冲直撞，张了嘴，却连一丝声响都没发出来，只怕惊扰着那个已正被肆意折磨的人。展耀为人骄傲又敏感，白羽瞳打小见不得他受委屈，最终却偏偏只能眼看他因为自己受尽了委屈。

一时间，空荡的楼层里只剩下了木桌在水泥地上的摩擦撞击声，肉体拍打的脆响，展耀虚弱的呜咽，和施暴者毫不掩饰的示威般的呻吟。  
   
世间人事无不与权力有关，性也毫不例外。既然宣示权力的目的已然得到满足，无关情欲的暴力也无需持续太久。  
   
挨过最后几下缓慢的奋力前顶，侵入的硬物一抖，下身凌迟般的剐割终于停止，肠道深处的肉棒作着最后的痉挛。入侵者仍像麻包袋一般压在自己后背上粗喘着，陌生的恶臭体味熏得展耀在迷茫中也忍不住一阵反胃作呕。  
   
故意猛然地拔出，蓝成霖满意地看着展耀全身随之一抖。还没反应过来折磨已经结束了的身体不懂得控制，污浊的体液混杂机油和鲜血，趁机从还没来得及关闭的穴口里倒淌而出，顺着大腿流下。蓝成霖顺势往展耀的臀瓣上把自己蹭干净，衬着他股间腿上的痕迹，连片的鲜红血迹晃得人触目惊心。  
   
白羽瞳眼神里冒着掩不住的狂躁，却一直颓然沉默着，已然是一副几近崩溃的样子。蓝成霖终于真正地生出了胜利的感觉。

稍事整理好穿戴，拉上拉链。展耀头发散乱，脸色青白，涎水混着额角淌下的血滴蹭糊了半张脸，显得有些歇斯底里的疯狂，原本那副天人之姿几乎无法可寻。可细看之下，展耀下垂的一双眼底，除了疲惫之外已是一片清明。他的身体一动不动，激活器衔在口中。蓝成霖没法从他的神色间提取出丝毫的裂痕，好像方才的无端羞辱并未存在，或只是像被蚊子叮了一口那样，实在无法让人过多的在意。  
   
就为了白羽瞳这种自大狂？

“猫儿!”  
   
展耀突然听见惊呼，下意识地要去看白羽瞳，还没抬眼，脸侧就已重重地挨了一巴掌。

SCI正领着支援队伍再次潜入厂房。一声痛苦的惨叫突然划破寂静的空气，把所有人都吓得寒毛倒立。不待细辨，惨叫就像被突然掐断了般的夏然而止，在四周墙壁回荡几下，然后又迅速回归了原先的平静。


End file.
